El aprendiz
by Crimela
Summary: Fred II Weasley tiene una plaza para estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero ¿qué tiene de divertido estar encerrado en un solo lugar durante los próximos siete años? Primer día de Fred en Hogwarts.


:)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" _con el personaje de **Fred II Weasley**.

* * *

**.**

**El aprendiz**

**.**

Fred miró su horario. El pergamino le agrió sus panqueques de calabaza. ¿Por qué no los dejaban desayunar tranquilos? A buena hora de la mañana, tenían que planificarle todo su día (digo, sus próximos siete años). Al menos, debía agradecer que su prefecta esperara a verlos reunidos en el Comedor para entregar los horarios; por lo que comentaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw, los prefectos despertaron muy temprano a los nuevos estudiantes para dárselos. Buena falta que les hacía unas cobijas que no los dejara salirse de la cama, pensó Fred, mientras se fijaba en la placa dorada que tan orgullosamente prendían en el pecho los prefectos.

Sus nuevos compañeros hablaron emocionados y nerviosos de sus nuevas clases, mientras que a él lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre el Quidditch.

—¿Te apuntarás al equipo de Quiddicth?—le dijo un chico de quinto año.

—Apenas está en primer año, déjalo tranquilo—intervino Edward Lupin, que ese día iniciaba su tercer año.

—Con lo bueno que debe ser para el Quiddicth, seguro que McGonagall hace una excepción—insistió el que parecía ser el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor—¿Quieres estar en el equipo, Fred? Ten esto—el robusto muchacho le dio un papel—Son los horarios de entrenamiento. Puedes acompañarnos este año.

—Vamos, Johnson. Déjalo en paz—gruñó Ted Lupin. Sabía que a Fred no le gustaban los horarios ni las reglas. Ni mucho menos que un sudoroso y competitivo muchachón le gritara en los entrenamientos.

Fred sintió naúseas. Hasta tenían un horario para jugar. Se suponía que el Quidditch era para divertirse, no para cumplir tiempos. Para no causar mala impresión a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch que se le acercaron, les propuso hacer una serie de carreras todas las tardes: empezaría en el Vestíbulo y terminaría en el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Quien llegara primero ganaría el monto recolectado por las inscripciones. Su competencia solo tenía una regla: ningún profesor podía enterarse, cualquier medio -para llegar primero- era válido. La idea gustó entre los intrépidos e impulsivos leones, y no faltaron las apuestas.

Fred sonrió cuando toda la responsabilidad de guardar el dinero, cayó sobre Ted, que no tardó en estar rodeado por estudiantes de Gryffindor de todos los niveles, deseosos por apostar por su compañero más veloz o por convertirse en el Gryffindor más veloz.

Fred se alejó un poco, para admirar desde lejos lo que una simple propuesta de juego (y alguna posibilidad de ingreso fácil) podía causar. Podría ganar dinero y divertirse si seguía proponiendo actividades de ese tipo. Sus ojos pasaron de la pelota de estudiantes arremolinados sobre Ted hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde la mayoría se apresuraba a beber su zumo para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas clases. En lo alto, el escudo de Hogwarts observaba a sus estudiantes. Fijó la mirada en los cuatro animales que representaban cada casa de Hogwarts.

_"¿Por qué tenemos que asistir al colegio?_" Fred se había preguntado varias, sin encontrar nada que lo animara a querer estudiar en Hogwarts. Antes de subir al expreso, su padre le ofreció una respuesta convincente: "_Porque será divertido_".

Sí. Sería divertido. Porque él lo haría divertido. Porque sin importar donde estuviera él, había diversión. Pero una cosa era divertirse mientras acompañaba a su padre a hacer las compras en el supermercado, divertirse en las fiestas de fin de año en la casa de sus abuelos, divertirse cuando su madre lo dejaba en la guardería del Ministerio o cuando debía vigilar los escaparates de la tienda de su padre, y era otro cosa totalmente distinta tratar de divertirse mientras debía pasar los próximos siete años de su vida en un solo lugar, respetando horarios, resolviendo exámenes, redactando ensayos, siguiendo las reglas de otros. Eso, simplemente, no era para él.

Su padre había dicho que el colegio era grande. Y sí lo era. Pero cuánto tardaría en conocerlo, en recorrerlo: ¿dos o tres años? ¿Qué haría después? Además, habían tantas reglas: que no entrar al Bosque Prohibido, que no nadar en el lago, que no volar fuera del campo de quidditch, que no vagar por los pasillos, que no hacer pociones en los jarrones, que no molestar a las estatuas, que no sacar los libros de la biblioteca sin permiso, que no…

—¿Fred? —lo llamó su prima Victorie—¿Vamos juntos? —le pidió con timidez, el moreno asintió. La niña agregó con algo de duda en la voz—¿Prometes no hacer ninguna broma de camino?

—Te lo prometo—le sonrió.

La muchacha lo tomó del brazo y corrió hacia el aula de Encantamientos, la primera clase que compartirían con los estudiantes de Slytherin. Fred notó que varios chicos de todas las mesas volteaban a verlos, o más bien, a verla.

**.O.o.o.**

Jugueteó con su varita, aburrido. De vez en cuando, Victoire trataba de animarlo con una sonrisa, pero de nada servía (los encantos veela no hacían ningún efecto en él). La clase de Encantamientos era harto aburrida. Su padre había perfeccionado las varitas de broma, por lo que desde muy pequeño, Fred sabía cómo usar una. Además, estaba completamente seguro que no se necesitaban siete años para aprender a usar una varita.

Victoire le prometió que la clase de Transformaciones sería más entretenida. Ted le aseguró que en Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras se la pasaría en grande. Sin embargo, él tenía serias dudas. Eventualmente, conocer a la profesora Trellawney y provocarle algunas fatales premoniciones con las tazas-de-té-diseña-profecías, que se vendían en Sortilegios Weasley, podría ser divertido. Pero para eso, debía estar en tercer año.

Su prima lo miró sorprendida, cuando él levantó la mano en clases de Historia. A pesar de que el profesor fantasma del que solía quejarse su tío Ron hacía mucho no daba clases, el nuevo profesor no había logrado que la clase dejara de ser considerada la clase más aburrida. Pero Fred suponía que el profesor podría darle unas cuantas pistas para aligerar la presión que sentía, cuando pensaba en que solo había pasado la mitad del día de su primer día de clases.

—¿Cómo estudiaban los magos antes, cuando no habían colegios? —preguntó Fred, interrumpiendo el relato sobre el deseo de los fundadores de crear Hogwarts.

—Eran aprendices—respondió el profesor de Historia de la Magia.

—¿Aún quedan maestros y aprendices?

—No lo creo.

—¿Pueden haber?

—Por supuesto. Mientras no violenten las normas sobre el secreto de la magia, no habría problema. Eso me recuerda, el Decreto para la Restricción Razonable del Uso de la Magia de los menores de edad se emitió en 1875, durante el período de Faris Spavin, cuyo principal legado fue su largo paso por el Ministerio…

Fred se distrajo y dejó que su pluma escribiera sola. Una chica de Hufflepuff soltó una risilla cuando lo vio. El profesor estaba tan concentrado hablando que no notó la vuela pluma del Weasley.

A Fred nunca le había gustado quedarse mucho rato sentado. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus primos, él no había asistido a la primaria muggle y si no fuera por los esfuerzos de su abuela, poco le habría importado aprender a escribir y leer. Hasta donde él sabía, habían dos tipos de conocimientos: el útil y el inútil. Él ansiaba el conocimiento útil. Pero Hogwarts parecía ser el más grande recipiente de conocimiento inútil.

Su padre no había terminado el colegio y estaba bien. Lo mismo con sus tíos Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna. Su tío Percy, quizá era la única persona que había obtenido algún provecho de estudiar en Hogwarts, pero Merlín sabía que Fred moriría si su vida se desarrollaba en el viejo cubículo de un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Si bien su tía Hermione y su tío Charlie terminaron los siete años de colegio, su tía frecuentemente debía visitar las universidades alemanas, y su tío todo lo sabía del contacto directo con los dragones. ¿Entonces, a qué iban al colegio?

A veces pensaba que su familia sentía demasiado amor por un castillo: que Hogwarts esto, que Hogwarts lo otro, pero a la hora de la hora, lo que salvó a Harry Potter más de una vez fue un _expelliarmus_ y eso se aprendía mejor en la calle.

Él prefería volar en las escobas de su madre y escabullirse en el laboratorio de su padre. Prefería viajar con su tía Luna para recoger alimento para threstals y acompañar a su tía Ginny a los partidos de Quidditch. Prefería, mil veces, espantar los duendes del jardín de su abuela y cargar los pesados libros de su tía Hermione que estar en Hogwarts.

Estaba completamente seguro que podría convertirse en un mejor mago afuera: durmiendo en el Caldero Chorreante, viajando en el Autobús Noctámbulo, siguiendo las huellas de Mundungus Fletcher. Aprendía más detrás de alguno de sus tíos, observando a hurtadillas a su padre o tratando de seguirle la pista a su madre, que en Hogwarts haciendo ridículos movimientos de muñeca cientos de veces.

Quizá si tuviera el mapa del merodeador o si visitara Hogsmeade podría hacer todo más divertido. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Él no podía quedarse en Hogwarts.

Aunque era muy divertido saltar de la escalera en movimiento a la plataforma, mientras corría en tropel con otros Gryffindors, hacia su torre común, donde al ganador lo esperaba una jugosa cantidad de dinero. Sí, eso era divertido.

Correr por los pasillos grises, con el eco de decenas de pies a su lado, esquivar los _Petrificus Totalus _que los arriesgados (y rezagados) estudiantes de años mayores lanzaban, y esperar ganar aquella ridícula competencia era bastante divertido.

Esa noche, le escribiría a su padre que Hogwarts podía llegar a ser un lugar divertido... _por un tiempo._

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado.

Este fue el primer día -un tanto gris- de Fred. Para mí, Fred fue el resultado de una extraña noche entre George y Angelina. Es de la misma edad de Victoire, pero (según _yo_) J.K. no nos habló de él, en el epílogo, porque dejó Hogwarts antes de terminarlo y se fue a vagar y aprender magia, como se hacìa antes.

En fin, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, felicitación, será muy bien recibida.

:)


End file.
